Initials SF
by wolf master97
Summary: Fox McCloud, a street racing prodigy, speeds down the road his destiny has chosen with the racing group known as Project SF. As he becomes stronger and faster on the roads, can he do the same to his relationship with a certain blue coated golf star. It's petal to the metal as Fox races down the mountains of Lylat, aiming for the fastest racer around. InitialD/StarFox Cross
1. Impostor Trouble

**Ok, I had this idea to crossover Initial D and Star fox. Probably a first for all of us so please read and give feedback. I will be replacing a lot of the cars with Star Fox ships, real or imagined ex: Takumi's AE86=Arwing. Same with Characters Fox=Takumi. So, bear with it and this won't be following the Initial d Story line as I will take races and jump around. Like the start of this story is the start of fifth stage. **

Act 1: Imposter Trouble

(Fox POV)

So, Fox, how'd the last race go?" Fox's friend, Bill Grey, asked as he leaned against a pillar at the gas station both he and Fox worked at as a summer job in high school.

"I won," Fox said a bit deadpan. "But I damaged something in the engine, so Pepper took it to get repaired."

"Really?" Bill asked over eagerly. "Where?"

"I don't know," Fox answered. "I never really bothered asking where Project SF does all the repairs or refits."

"Wait? How did you damage your Arwing's engine?" Another one of Bill & Fox's friends, Joe a bulldog, asked. Fox had earned himself a feared legend for his perfect control and demon speed, so this was something everyone would be surprised at.

"Well, I don't really know. I hit a bump during the last corner and I guess it did damaged something," Fox answered, scratching the side of his muzzle with one finger.

"Well, we need to take your mind off it! OH! I know!" Bill cried animated. "A bunch of guys were gathering the other day at one the rest stops on the road the other day! We could go see what all the fuss is about Fox!"

"Hu, don't see why not," Fox agreed a little absentminded. Later that night, Bill drove Fox and him up to the stop. A bunch of furs were there, talking at chatting about. The two got out of Bill's Arkwing(AE85) and joined the group, stopping by the vending machine for a drink.

"See, I know this would be fun," Bill said to Fox. Suddenly everyone started getting excited.

"They're here!" Someone yelled as everyone hurried over.

"What's going on?" Bill asked. The two made their way forward, Fox sipping his drink. Bill's jaw dropped when he saw two cars approach. An Arwing with a black hood and a Yellow Wolfen (Keiske's FD) pull up. Fox noticed that his drink was almost gone, so he decide to finish it off. A fox and wolf got out of the cars and walked forward.

"Look! It's them! It's Project SF's double aces, Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell!" A female wolf yelled. Fox's eyes widened and he choked on his drink. He spit it out and coughed a few times. What in the world? He looked forward and saw the fox had dyed his fur look likes his wearing a shirt that said Project SF on it. The other wolf was the same, wearing an eye patch and shirt with Project SF on it, but he was much smaller than the fake Fox.

"Hello everyone!" Fake Fox greeted. Look, we don't have a hole bunch of time as Peppy said we shouldn't be out here but we deiced to come anyway! Right Wolf!" He slung his arm around Fake Wolf, who returned it the gesture.

"Right Fox!" Fake Wolf agreed.

_This is insane! _Fox thought. _They're acting like best friends! Me and Wolf practically hate each other! He probably would if we weren't team mates. Plus, that Wolf is way to short and I am not that fat!_

"Are you just gonna stand there and let this happen?" Bill whispered angrily.

"It's not my problem, I don't want to do anything," Fox responded, annoyed about this but not enough to interfere. The fakes began to fraternize, and a few pretty girls asked for their pictures or numbers. Eventually Bill got fed up.

"Hold it!" He cried, getting the fakes and everyone elses attention. "I've had about enough of this! Have you no shame? You try to pick up girls by pretending! You aren't Fox McCloud or Wolf O'Donnell! You're fakes!" The two looked slightly alarmed.

"D-don't be absurd! Of course were the real ones! I've never meet you, how would you know?" The fake Fox asked.

"Because, the real one is right here," Bill said pointing to Fox. The two imposters grew extremely nervous. "Go on! Show them Fox!"

"Ok," Fox said as he reached for his wallet and ID. But it wasn't there. "Ah, I left my wallet at home."

"What?" Bill yelled. "Why would you leave that at home?"

"See, I knew you were lying," Fake Fox said. "Besides, everyone knows I drive an Arwing, that Arkwing looks pretty shady."

"That's cause it's my car!" Bill argued. "Fox damaged his hitting something in the last race!"

"Wrong again! I am known and feared for my perfect control and would never lose control or damaged my Arwing," Fake Fox pointed. He stuck his nose up. "You two phonies are out of your league. Let's go Wolf." The two fakes got in their cars and left as Bill yelled after them. He and Fox quickly got back in Bill's Arkwing and left, Bill obviously more steamed about it than Fox.

The next day, Fox returned to the station to talk with Joe and Rex.

"Imposters hu?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, some fat guy who's impersonation Fox!" Bill cried. He turned to Fox. "How can you not be worried about this?"

"It's not my problem and they aren't causing trouble so I'll leave it alone. I don't really care," Fox said.

"You know this will come back to haunt you," Joe pointed out.

"Excuse me," a voice called. They all turned and saw a drop dead gorgeous blue vixen standing there in a pink shirt and jeans. "Is this were I can find Fox McCloud?"

"Um, yeah," Fox answered automatically, completely entranced by this mysterious female. "That's me." She walked up to him and stared him in the eye, a look somewhere between neutral and annoyed.

"So, you're Fox McCloud?" she asked. Fox had regained his composer and nodded. The others started to walk away but turned back a bit as Fox noticed her hand raising. His eyes widened.

_SMACK!_ She slapped him hard across the face. Everyone spun back around alarmed. Fox looked a bit dazed as he touched the side of his muzzle where her palm had connected, he gazed at her confused.

"It's nothing personal, but that was for Katt," she said coldly, glaring at him. "You know who that is right?" Fox raised a brow.

"I have I idea who she is," Fox stated. The girl got angry.

"Don't you play dumb!" She yelled crossing her arms. "Man up and face the consequences!" Rex ran between them, holding his hands up.

"Wow, wow, wow! Hold up, I'm sure this is some kind of mix up," He said, trying to be peaceful.

"No Mix up here!" she pointed an accusing finger at Fox. "He toyed with my friends heart and made her cry! I suppose it's partly her fault for not turning you down, but still that's now reason to mess with a girls feelings!" She glared even harder at him. "He set up a date with Katt and never showed! She's a touch girl but even she can get heart broken. I won't forgive someone who messes with others emotions! It's horrible! Despicable even! How can you be so low!" Fox flinched at her worlds.

"What? That's impossible! Fox would never do something like that!" Rex stated.

"It must be those imposters!" Joe stated.

"Imposters?" the vixen asked.

"Yeah! Some fat guy who's pretending to be Fox! We saw him last night trying to pick girls. I tried to call them out but Fox forgot his license!" Bill cried.

_What bull!_ She thought. "You're his friends right? I can't trust any of you."

"Then take his picture and send it to your friend! See if they're the same!" Rex suggested. A fierce determined look appeared on Fox's face.

"I would never do something like that!" he stated with absolute determination, confidence and conviction. The girl's glare softened considerably, before gazing away.

"If you insist," she said, pulling out her phone. She snapped a picture and sent it to her friend, dialing a few times but she wasn't answering. "she must be somewhere without signal." She turned and look at Fox, he noticed her gaze and looked down at the pavement. The girl did the same with a bit of uncertainty. "I better get going or I'll never make it home." The blue vixen turned and walked off. Rex adjusted his hat.

"This is exactly what I feared," he said. "Imposters trying to pick up women. Have they no pride? No shame?"

"We have to tell Pepper!" Bill growled. Fox just stared at where the blue fox had left from.

(Later)

ROB, the lead mechanic for project SF was working on Fox's Arwing, finishing the upgrades and adjustments. The phone began ringing. He answered.

"Hello," He called. "Oh, McCloud what is it? What!? Imposters? Well, we knew this was coming."

"Yeah but," Fox said before telling what happened.

"What?! We can't leave them alone if their causing trouble like this. Don't worry, nothing can hide from our information network for long." Rob said hanging up. Fox did the same.

"Don't worry Fox," Bill said before refocusing on driving. "It's all just a misunderstanding."

"I know that but it still bothers me," Fox said, leaning an arm on the window and resting his head on his fist. "I've never had a girl glare at me like that. That glare, it hurt worse than the slap, and she hit me pretty hard." Bill was silent for a moment.

"Do you ever miss her, Fara?" Bill asked. Fox was lost in a memory for a moment. She had left to work for her father's company, a car company called _Space Dynamics_ that had built his Arwing. Fox actually inherited the car from his father but got the majority of it's original upgrades and tuning from his relationship with Fara. He had broken it off with her so that she could go pursue her dream and not be held down here. It hurt, both him and her, but it was the right thing to do. Not pursuing your dream always comes to haunt you, and so he made sure it wouldn't haunt her.

"Of course," Fox said as his mind left the painful flashback. "But I'm over it now. She went to work for her father and I stayed here, that's the end of it." Bill nodded and the rest of the ride was silent. Fox pondered if he ever could find someone he could call his own, a woman to love and be loved by. His mind ended up picturing that blue fox girl that had slapped him. She was absolutely stunning. While most people would be pissed by the uncalled for bitch slap, Fox knew she was just being protective of her friend. The rest of the trip was spent with her in his head.

Later that week, Fox received a call from Rob saying that the Arwing was ready and they had a plan to expose the imposters. Bill and Fox arrived at the shop where Rob and Slippy, another team mechanic were waiting.

"We've already alerted Wolf and he's on his way, we have a plan to deal with them so get going," Slippy said. Fox nodded and hopped in his Arwing with Bill, flooring the gas and heading towards the mountain pass where their trap lay waiting for the two unsuspecting fakes.

On the mountain, the fake Fox and Wolf were laughing it up with the people who came to meet them.

"Excuse me?" A female voice called. The two turned and saw a white Spaniel in a pink dress, black shorts and gloves with a pair of goggles on her head looking for them. "Are you Fox McCloud?" Fake Fox smirked and stood proudly.

"That's me," he answered.

"Oh, good, so you drive an Arwing too right?" she asked, pointing to her Arwing behind her. Feeling like this female would challenge him, fake Fox got in a ready stance, tensing. "Oh, no need to feel threatened! I'm not here to battle."

Meanwhile, speeding up the mountain, Fox turned the wheel sharply as he drifted around the corner of the mountain, Bill gripping the sides tightly as he was almost thrown around by how fast Fox was taking the corners.

"You see," The Spaniel continued. "As a fellow Arwing driver, I'm very interested in the Famous Fox McCloud's driving. Could you show us?"

The engine roared as Fox swerved between two short curves before depressing the brake. His foot released the clutch as his heel pressed the accelerator and downshifted before screeching around another long corner. Upshifting as he exited, Fox pressed the gas harder and his Arwing roared on.

"N-no," Fake Fox answered, sweating a bit. "I can't do that, sorry."

"Come on, please?" the Spaniel begged. "Show us something flashy." She looked over at the bridge exit that lead right in front of the rest stop. "My request would be that you come in parallel from that bridge and."

"I told you I can't do that!" Fake Fox insisted. "Pepper told me not to!"

"Swing around horizontal to the exit. Could you use accelerator work alone to blow through would be fantastic. You have to get in the perfect line too."

"Are you crazy!" Fake Fox yelled. "Don't make it sound so easy! No one can do such a god like maneuver on their first time!"

"Correct, no ordinary driver can," she said when the sound of tires screeching and an engine's roar came to her ears. _And that's my cue. _She thought before raising her voice. "But, this is a bit world! There is a freak show who can pull it off in one shot, just one." The two imposters looked defiant as she strutted past them. "Brace yourselves people! This isn't an opportunity that you get every day, maybe once in a life time!" She said with a hand on her hips. "What your about to see, is something amazing, so take it all in!" She raised her hand. "This is _real _drifting." The Spaniel snapped her fingers.

The immense scream of tires filled the air as an Arwing shot in from the bridge out of nowhere, already kicking up dust and smoke as the car swung.

"AH!" Fake Fox screamed as his and fake Wolf, along with everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor and the jumped and froze at attention. "A Panda Arwing!" The car screeched by as it did exactly as the Spaneil had predicted. Front facing the rails as the hissed by at top speed.

_That's so fast!_ She thought as the headlights grew larger. _That freak, he got better._ The Arwing continued on before the wheels went straight, the car continued to drift across the pavement, hissing and screaming as it passed by. Everyone jumped and gasped in awe at the maneuver. No-countersteer and in complete control. The Arwing skid to the exit before jolting forward and roaring away, leaving everyone in shock.

"W-what was that?" Fake Fox asked.

"Could it be the real one?" Fake Wolf questioned. Fake Fox leaned in, covering with this hand as he whispered.

"It must be! No other Arwing can pull off something so insane!" Fake Fox whispered urgently. "Uh, I just remember there's something I have to do! Come on Wolf."

"Y-yeah," Fake Wolf agreed as the two tried to make their way to their cars without beign noticed.

"So, your name is Wolf?" A deep voice called. The two flinched and turned. The saw a tall dark colored wolf with a scar over his eye standing in front of a yellow Wolfen. "What a coincidence. That's my name too." The two threw their arms in front of them as their jaws hung in terror. The Arwing that had amazed everyone had returned and slowed to a stop. They swallowed lowdly as two furs got out. Fox and Bill.

"It really was him!" They yelled, terrified. Wolf walked up to the Spaniel, who held out a palm.

"Sup Fay!" he greeted giving the palm a quick punch.

"Oh, I've been better," she said. They turned their attention to the imposters. "Now, what to do with them?"

They fell to their hands and knees, almost sobbing as tears streamed down their faces.

"We're sorry!" fake Fox yelled.

"Please don't hurt us!" fake Wolf begged.

"You know, it really bothers me that you two call yourselfs Project SF," he said coldly as their shame and guilt grew even greater. "The name and reputation of our team, was earned with blood, sweat and hard work. It's like our trophy! You don't go around and try to ruin our good names."

"We're sorry!" The both begged. Wolf approached them and making a fist, bringing it to his other hand.

"What I hate only a bit less is that my imposter is unbelievably ugly. I'm gonna need a few broken bones for that!" He said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry I'm ugly!" Fake Wolf cried.

"Ahem!" Rob cleared his throat, getting Wolfs attention.

"Psst, you always ruin my fun. Just kidding," he said turning back to them as Rob stepped forward.

"We won't do anything rash, but consider this a warning," He claimed. "We know your real names and addresses, don't doubt our network again."

"We're sorry!" Fake Fox cried.

"It's been our dream to be in Project SF!" Fake Wolf confessed.

"You had something to say, Fox?" Rob asked. Fox nodded and kneeled in front of the two imposters.

"Hey," he said and they looked up. "You hit on some girl named Katt and hurt her feelings. Because of that someone really hates me." Fake Fox looked a bit confused. "Could you get in touch with her and clean this up? It's nothing but a pain for me."

"Yes sir! Yes sir! I will!" He said bowing rapidly. "I'm so sorry!" His face fell as he noticed Fox wasn't standing before him. Bill leaned to the side, arms crossed in front of the two.

"You'd better clear this up pal," Bill said in a cocky tone. The two bowed as they cried.

"Yes sir!" Fox shook his head lightly as they all got in their cars and left.

Later, Krystal, the blue fox who had slapped Fox was watching TV at home when her phone began to ring. She picked it up and saw it was Katt. She answered.

"Hey Katt, did you get the pictures?" she asked. A moment later she flew to her feet. "What? They look nothing alike?! Maybe you should look again, you know how people look different from a different angle." She said nervously. "It's someone completely different! Ok, thanks." Krystal sighed and sat down. A fierce blush took over her face. _This is no time to be relieved. I screwed up big! _She thought before crying out to the heavens. "I totally bitch slapped an innocent guy!"

**So, tell me what you think, I'll try to do my best on describing the battles. R&R please and drive safely. **


	2. Opening Uphill

**Moving on with the story I hope you liked the first chapter. I really appreciate reviews so doing be afraid. Flames allowed but no hate reviews but you can be criticism like, the races are too short or I don't understand what's going on! Please review. Also, to answer 1 persons question. The reason this is not in the crossover section is because no one will see it if it was. And if no one sees it no one reads it.**

Act 2: Opening Uphill

(Fox POV)

Forest and asphalt zoomed past as Fox did his daily delivery. Fox pressed his brakes and the Arwing jerked, taillights trailing behind it. Smoke slide off the tires as Fox drifted around a tight hairpin turn, downshifting as he did. Coming out of the corner, Fox could hear his thoughts replacing the sound of the engine.

_I won't forgive someone who messes with others emotions! _That blue fox's voice called in his head. The memory of the slap quickly came to him, the fierce glare on her face._ It's horrible! Despicable even!_ She hit him pretty hard, but it was her eyes and words that hurt even more. He was a nice guy, a very nice guy. Even if it was a misunderstanding, just being accused of being so shallow cut deep. He turned the wheel hard, drifting through another of Corneria's hairpin curves, dipping his wheels into the gutter and accelerated into the turn. Her voice and glare plagued him the rest of the way as he absentmindedly drove down the slope. Later, the morning light shined in the window of Fox's room. He shifted and rustled under the covers and tried to go back to sleep but failed. He got up and put on a pair of shorts before heading downstairs, he saw his father, James McCloud, standing outside. Fox came outside with a yawn. James took a puff of his cigarette before speaking.

"You're finally up, don't you have work today?" James asked. Fox gave another yawn.

"I switched shifts yesterday," he answered.

"So, your off today and out of bed? Is everything alright?" James asked concerned. "How was the Venom tour, did you win?"

"We won," Fox answered still a bit distant.

"You don't seem very happy about it," James commented. Fox gave his father a look.

"It has nothing to do with the race," Fox said. "It's something else." Suddenly, Fox's phone began to ring.

"Who's that?" James questioned as Fox pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"I don't recognize the number," Fox said before answering. "Hello?" A moment later, he jumped a bit. "W-what? N-no this isn't a bad time! Just, just—hold on a moment." He turned and quickly reentered the building.

_What was that about? _James wondered, Fox's behavior reminded him of himself when he was younger. _Could it be….a woman?_ James wondered. He'd ask his son later, and if Fox was like him, he'd stutter and blush through the whole thing. Back inside, Fox went to answer the phone again, getting over his surprise.

"Hello," He said through the phone.

"U-um, yeah hi," The girl from before greeted. "I, um, called to say sorry for slapping you."

"Oh, um, think nothing of it. I'm just glad you know it wasn't me," Fox strutted slightly.

"W-well, it still doesn't excuse my actions," Krystal continued. "I-I'm s-sorry, I wanted to apologize in person, but, um, I couldn't get out of my schedule to come down."

"It's alright, by the way, how did you get my number?" Fox asked.

"I looked up the gas station's number and asked for yours," she answered.

"Oh I see," Fox replied.

"Um, w-well, uh, g-goodbye," she said, preparing to hang up.

"W-wait!" Fox cried, stopping her. "Um, I could, I could drive down somewhere close to where you live, and we could talk there." _What am I doing?_ Fox questioned himself.

"R-really?" she stuttered surprised. "You, you'd do that?"

"Y-yeah," Fox answered.

"O-ok," she responded frantic. "I-I'll see you then, goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Fox responded before hanging up, letting the phone drop to his side.

Later, Fox drove down the high way to where they had decided to meet, a nice little café in the Sauria area. He couldn't remember the exact name, something along the lines of Thornclaw something. He wondered what possessed him to so quickly put himself out there to go meet this girl. Sure, she was beautiful but Fox always looked beyond that, and he knew nothing beyond that. Maybe that's why he did what he was doing, to get to know her. He soon pulled up to the café and noticed a blue figure in the corner. He got out and waved to her, she waved back and ran up to him.

"Hey Fox! I'm so glad you came here," She said excitedly. "This means a lot to me!"

"No trouble," Fox replied. "Lets go inside."

They went inside and sat at one of the booths near the window and ordered some tea.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad," She said apologetically. "I hit pretty hard, it comes from all my training after school in our club."

"Speaking of which," Fox started. "What club are you in, you never said on the phone."

"Golf," Krystal answered. "We have a ton of training camps and practices so where always busy, even during the summer. That's why I couldn't come go to Corneria to visit you."

"Oh, you play golf?" Fox stated. "That's interesting."

"Not really," Krystal blushed. "But it did build a lot of hand strength, who needs pepper spray when a good back hand is much more effective?" Fox lightly chuckled at the joke.

"So, how long have you been playing golf?" He asked.

"I've been playing ever since I was little. My dad actually kind of forced me into it when I was younger and I hated it for so long, he would scold me for skipping practices and we had a lot of fights. Now I can't imagine life without it," She said bashfully.

"Really?" Fox said surprised. "I was the same way! My dad made me start driving when I was in middle school and I would fight him at every point. We had a disconnection for a long time and now I find myself getting really excited to drive and look forward to it."

"I guess that's something we have in common right?" She laughed. They smiled at each other, blushing lightly. Both foxes could feel the connection they had between each other. "You know, when I talked to Katt about those pictures, I was relieved that it wasn't you. You didn't seem like someone to do something like that at first glance."

"Again, I'm just happy you know it wasn't me," Fox said rubbing the back of his head. "I always did everything I could to be a gentleman in school so it really scared me that someone was ruining my name with that stun."

"Well, Fox," Krystal said. "I think I would like to talk to you again sometime."

"Yeah, me too," He responded. "You seem like an interesting vixen."

"Right back at you," She said with a laugh. They chatted about other thinks for about an hour more. "So, um, I'll give you a call, maybe we could meet again next Saturday?"

"I'll check my schedule and let you know," Fox answered. They stood up and paid for their drinks.

"See you later Fox!" Krystal cried as she ran off home.

Late that night in front of Lake Corneria, Fox meet Bill in front of the lodge, their cars headlights illuminating the area.

"What? You went to Sauria to meet her?" Bill asked excited.

"Yeah," Fox answered non-chillingly.

"What's her name? How old is she?" Bill asked.

"Her name is Krystal Krazoa. She's 17, a year younger than us," Fox answered.

"So, what about it? Are you going out? Does she have a boyfriend?" Bill pressed. Fox was taken back.

"What? I don't know, I didn't ask," Fox cried. "I'm not you, I won't ask something so personal!" Bill deflated at this.

"Really dude," he commented disappointed. "That's kind of a need to know thing."

"I don't know, never really thought about it," Fox said, he gazed over at the lake, going back into a day dream appearance. "Hey, Bill."

"Hmm?" Bill acknowledged, looking at his friend.

"Don't tell any-one about this but," Fox paused. "I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh yeah!" Bill cried joyfully, tossing his hands up victorious. "Haha! I knew it! Damn man I'm so jealous!"

"Calm down, I said I think I am not I know I am," Fox scolded before turned back to the lake. "I've never felt this way before, I don't know what to do with it."

"Are you stupid?" Bill accused. "There's only one thing to do! You've got to march up to her and tell her!"

"I can't do that!" Fox cried alarmed. "What if she doesn't feel the way I do? What if it's not what I think it is?"

"Man, for a street racer your totally spineless man," Bill said deflated.

"Shut up!" Fox yelled. "I'm no good at this stuff you know that?"

"Then how did you get Fara to go out with you? Everyone thought that girl had a heart of ice then out of no where she's completely fawning over you!" Bill asserted. Fox just shrugged. Bill let out a sigh and sagged his shoulders. "Damn it Fox. Well, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two got in their cars and drove off. Fox reflected on the conversation in his head. _Is it love, or something else? Can it truly happen so suddenly? I mean, she seems nice enough but we barely know each other?_ Fox's mind was a mess.

Late the next night, Fox joined teammates Wolf O'Donnell and Pepper for the opening battle. Fox arrived in a plain white shirt and cargo pants while Wolf wore a stripped 'referee' shirt and jeans. They looked over to the opposing team. A shaggy white dog and a sharp dressed cat in loose suits greeted them.

"You're Project SF, yes?" The shag asked. Getting a nod from Pepper as he exited Great Fox 1(the vans, came to me, Project D had vans 1 & 2 and there were 2 Great Fox's so why not). "Well, we're team Spiral. I am Lloyd and this is Mark."

Fox glanced behind them and saw a yellow LanEvo. (**Like I said some will be made up ships some will be actual cars. I can't think of anything else sue me. If It doesn't sound real, it's not. I made it up.)** Next to it was a red X9-33, it had a sleek body and black fin. The large headlights were a bit of a put off but you could say the car was similar to a Corvette or Ferrari.

"How do you wish to start?" Pepper asked the opponents.

"We'll start," Mark announced. "We'll start by chasing on the hill climb, if that's no trouble."

"Certainty," Pepper said.

"Alright, everyone get ready!" Lloyd yelled. Everyone took off and moved their cars to the lots or down the hill. Fox lightly chatted with Rob and Slippy, the two Project D mechanics. Mark stared analytically at Fox.

"That fox is just a kid. He's only 18 at the least, maybe 19? What are they thinking? How can a 19 year old be the unbeatable downhill specialist that's mere name terrifies half this team?" He asked himself silently.

Engines reeved as Wolf and Lloyd pull there cars to the starting line. The Wolfen in front of the Evo. Rob walked up next to the starting line and held up his hand.

"Starting in 5!" He cried. The engine's fluctuating roars grew more frequent. "4….3…..2….1! GO!" Rob threw his hand down. Tires screeched and the engines screamed as the race started. Wolf and Lloyd shot forward up the hill, using the long straight to gain speed rapidly.

"Hey, Pepper?" Fox asked his team leader. The old hound turned his head to Fox.

"Hmm?" Pepper hummed.

"Well, I was wondering if you had given any advice to Wolf and if so, what advice to me do you have?" Fox asked. There was another question on his mid but it was more personal than he could confine in the older dog.

"Half his job was finished on the practice we had the other day, that's all the advice I gave him," Pepper said. "That and not to let his chance pass by him."

(Wolf POV)

Wolf pressed his foot hard down on the gas petal, his Wolfen swiftly climbing the hill. He glanced at the rearview mirror and into the headlights of the chasing car. Returning his gaze ahead of him, the first corner rushed to meet him. Without any expression or emotion in his movements, Wolf hard braked then downshifted while reeving to match his gear. The Wolfen's tires hissed as both cars skid around the sharp turn. Quickly returning this foot to the accelerator, Wolf sped down the short straight to the next turn, taking the outside lane and turning hard into it. Wolf took another glance at the mirror, the Evo was still there, no farther than before.

_He's watching me,_ Wolf concluded. _Trying to assess my skills so he can floor it next round. Well, your in for a nasty surprise._ Wolf slammed the brake before downshifting. Turning as hard as he could, Wolf constantly pumped the gas as he tightly drifted around the corner. His engine roared and the tires smoked a bit before re-obtaining grip and shooting down the small straight. This continued for a while before the slope got steep and the road narrowed. Wolf braked before revving hard as he appeared to be about to shoot forward. Immediately after, he returned to his previous pace, no feeling in his bones as he mindlessly maneuvered his car. He took a glance at the Evo, it was closer, preparing to make a move before suddenly backing off. Wolf looked ahead, the road was narrow and a bit uneven. A smirk came to Wolf's face and his expression tightened. _Time to end this loser!_

(Lloyd POV)

The LanEvo chased the Wolfen effortlessly up the hill, keeping pace with no trouble.

_Strange,_ Lloyd pondered. _He'll be wanting to make a dash away from me somewhere, but he can't on the straights no car can out do an Evo in power bursts. So where will he?_ Lloyd stared at the yellow Wolfen as they drifted on of the courses hairpin turns. _Your skilled I'll give you that._ He thought. _But it's a bit unnerving how much you rely on that car of yours. I feel nothing from you, no emotion, no special talent or presence. _To his vision, the track turned black and white, the Wolfen completely grey. _Surely Project D can be so victorious with driver that depend entirely on the car? This is starting to bore me._

The two cars engines howled as they both accelerated down a straight on the course. "What are you up to?" Lloyd muttered. _I'm done with this race, I've seen enough._ Lloyd accelerated closer and began to pull to the side. Suddenly his eyes opened as he reconized how far on the course they were. The next section full of low speed corners and turns, a couple straights with steep climbs, the Wolfen wouldn't be able to do anything but neither could he. _Good, I can let my guard down for a moment and rest._ Suddenly as they hit the turn, the Woflen ignited. A red aura burst from the car as time seemed to slow, the Wolfen skid into the turn then flashed around it. _What?!_

"Damn!" Lloyd cursed and floored the gas. He cornered as fast as he could, as he got around he watched the Wolfen speed away then again flash around the turn. The dog gritted his teeth. _I let my guard down to soon, I wasn't expecting him to make an attack here! But why here, this place is no way suitable?_ He pushed his car to it's limits trying to catch up, but it wasn't enough. Wolf spilled aura into the air as he raced down the track, smoke peeled off the tires and the engine howled victoriously as he rapidly burst farther and farther away. It was over, Wolf had won.

**This is over, let me know what you think! R&R!**


End file.
